


No Coffee For You

by wavewright62



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble Series, Gen, Humor, Kolee-dok-Zumil, Smoke Knight Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Vignettes over breakfast.  Poor Agatha, but we all remember what happened the first time she had coffee.
Relationships: Agatha Heterodyne & Krosp, Agatha Heterodyne & Violetta Mondarev, Agatha Heterodyne & Zeetha Daughter of Chump
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	No Coffee For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticaltorque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaltorque/gifts).



Zeetha waggled her finger at Agatha, removing the mug of coffee from her grip. “Oh no, none of that for you! Change up, back here in two minutes or you’re running in that get-up.” She took a drink from Agatha’s coffee and bared sharp teeth at Agatha, who looked chagrined as she clutched the dressing gown to her. “Although, you never know when you’ll have to fight dressed like that.”

“Don’t remind me.” Agatha fled to her cubicle. “I spent most of my time on Castle Wulfenbach in my underwear. Maybe I should start sleeping with the zumil outfit on.”

++++++

Agatha filled her mug. “I know I need the training, but maybe I should build a clank in my sleep again, to do my fighting for me?”

Zeetha laughed. “You might have to. You are soooo out of practice.”

Agatha groaned as she raised the mug to her lips, but ended up smacking herself in the face with an empty hand. She stared at the offending limb.

Violetta hoisted the mug. “None of this for you.” She handed the mug to Zeetha. “Or me. Too much vibration.”

Agatha grimaced at Zeetha drinking from her mug. “Ugh. I should learn that.”

++++++

“So soft.”

Without opening his eyes, Krosp brought his hind claws up to dislodge intruding hands from the soft fur on his belly. They didn’t connect. The dark room was silent, although he could hear Agatha’s measured breathing in the next room. He settled back to sleep.

“Much floof.”

Faster this time, but all four sets of claws flailed in vain. “Who dares insult me so,” he muttered. Not bothering to shrug on his elaborate coat, he padded into Agatha’s room. Her weasel peered out from within her mop of blonde hair, grinning at Krosp. Suspicious, but weasels couldn’t talk.

++++++ 

“Will I ever stop being so sore,” Agatha moaned. The steaming mug of coffee left her clasped hands. “Noooo, I just want the heat, I swear!”

Violetta held the purloined mug out to Krosp, who made a face. “Not enough cream.” Agatha passed the cream jug to her emperor, who downed the contents in one gulp. “That’s better. Thank you, minion.”

Violetta sneezed suddenly. “Excuse me!” Abashed, blew her nose. “My cat allergies... ummm, sorry. I can usually suppress them. Grandma dismissed me for it.” Krosp narrowed his eyes at her, then glared at Zeetha as she burst out laughing.

++++++

Zeetha balanced one of her swords on the tip of her outstretched finger. Balanced on the point of the sword was a full mug of steaming coffee. “You want the coffee, Agatha?,” she taunted, “there it is.”

Violetta bit into her toast. “Be careful what you wish for.” She calmly set Agatha’s mug on the table. Zeetha glanced up, a moment too late to stop the jam pot falling off the tip of her sword.

Krosp distractedly smoothed his belly fur as he sidled past the sputtering Skifandrian.

Agatha pouted at the fresh cold water in her mug. Violetta smirked.

++++++

Krosp slammed his front paws onto the breakfast table, glaring at Violetta and Zeetha. “Right, I have had _enough!_ Whichever one of you is assaulting my royal person will stop, or I will turn you over to my minion for experimentation!” The two women stared at each other, then back at Krosp. “My belly? You know, the Belly of Death?,” he sputtered.

“I would never experiment on my friends, not even for you, my liege,” Agatha stirred her coffee, “or your floofy belly.” Violetta grinned and high-fived Agatha. Agatha sipped her mug, before grimacing and putting it down. “Aww, water.”


End file.
